


Hitaka Ficlet collection

by Hazel_Inle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Fluff, General Mitaka, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, fluff buff, rage fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Tumblr Hitaka ficlets from different universes and story lines





	1. Kits

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff ^^

Mitaka had to take a step back and asses his mental health when he returned to the shared quarters he lived in. Was he hallucinating? Sleepwalking? A dream? Drugged? If any of these were the cause of the display before him, he would feel at ease.

Hux was not a relaxed or carefree man. Everything had to be authorized by proper authority and protocol. He applied his health habits in a similar fashion, and even used to do so with his emotions. That was before Mitaka came along, however. 

But this… _this_  was just an  _impossibility_. 

Mitaka knew of Hux’s tenderness towards a certain ginger Arkan-cat, and occasionally allowed a smile or two when she did something entertaining, but it never went beyond the occasional scratch behind the ears or the pat on the head. Sometimes, if he was in a pleasant mood, he gave her a treat or two. 

Millicent had been missing for the past month or so, and Hux had believed her to be wandering and exploring a certain part of the ship he didn’t frequent much. The only reason he didn’t go into a blind panic was the internal chip sensor in her haunch that notified him if she left the ship. However, since it had not gone off, he didn’t worry. But that did not mean he was  _happy_ about it. Hux had been grumpy in her absence, and Mitaka (as much as he hated to admit it) pleaded the stars above that she made a swift return.

But here she was. And she brought  _company_.

Hux was sprawled across the couch with his pressed uniform still on. Even his overcoat was being laid upon, as though he just collapsed onto the couch with everything on. Except his boots, Mitaka noted. His hair was un-gelled and hanging over his face, hiding parts of his brightly enamored aquamarine eyes, giddy with sweet delight. But the joyous smile was not what caught Mitaka’s attention and caused his doubt of sanity.

General Armitage “Starkiller” Hux, Destroyer of the Hosnian system, defeater of the Supreme Leader Snoke, Conqueror of the Resistance…

Was covered from head to toe in  _kits._

Orange balls of fur tumbled across his lap, clawed his chest, snuggled in his coat, sat on his  _head_  and peeking out of his boots beside the couch. Each little fluff ball made tiny “mew” sounds every time they moved or was touched, and Hux  _giggled_  every time. Mitaka tried to count them, but gave up after 20. Millicent herself was off to the side on the couch arm, cleaning her paw daintily. 

They were  _everywhere_. No bigger than the size of a Nabooian Pear, they toddled along and explored their human companion that Millicent had deemed a worthy babysitter and potential jungle gym. Hux was  _loving_  it. When one clawed at his uniform on his chest, Mitaka was terrified that Hux was going to suddenly turn like a light, and squish the kit in his hand. But this fear was alleviated in the most astonishing way; he cooed and called it a “feisty lil’ killer,” not at all caring that a hole was created in the gaberwool.

“Mitaka!” Hux cried in delight as he finally noticed his husband and partner standing in the doorway. “Look! We have babies!”

Mitaka turned on his heel and went to the Medbay for a psych evaluation.


	2. Testing Starkiller II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for when you need a rage fic...

Hux stared at the message on his datapad in trepidation. Just how did this message get past his security measures?

Dear Exalted General Hux,

I am in dire need you your prowess and destructive power. My people have been inconvenienced by this asshole [image.jpg] and are desperate for salvation. We cannot get rid of them ourselves, and so many people will suffer because of their irksome attributes. It may be for the betterment of Earth that they be removed from the situation In exchange for partnership with the First Order, I humbly request that you assassinate them though the power of your Starkiller Weapon, which has been the marvel of our humble planet’s engineers.

Please make haste!

Gratuity,

A very pissed off person

 

Hux slowly lowered his datapad and sniffed once, unsure how to proceed.

Another planet for the First Order was a benefit, but given the information attached to the message regarding the specs of the planet’s geography and resources, Hux was hardly impressed. So what if it’s a jack of all trades planet with thousands upon thousands of cultures fighting one another all the time? The system itself had 9 planets, (even though the data said 8, records confirmed the tiny rock had an atmosphere once in a while) and only one of them had sentient life? Why didn’t they expand? In fact, all they had done was put up a temporary base on the core planet’s moon. What kind of obsolete culture was this!? There were hardly any resources worth taking over, especially not for an expensive undertaking as unleashing a weapon of such magnitude upon one person.

Besides, they got his rank wrong. They demoted him!

“Your Excellency?” came a voice in the doorway. Hux looked up to see his long time serving General Mitaka stand in the doorway, in parade stance and ready to receive orders.

Hux suddenly had an idea upon seeing his chief supervisor of Starkiller.

“Mitaka, we have been needing another test of Starkiller II, haven’t we? It’s been inactive for a while and it makes sense to make sure all is in working order, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, your Excellency.” Mitaka replied, nodding once. Hux gave a Cheshire grin, one he knew Mitaka understood.

“Phel, I’ve been very stressed…” Hux continued, sliding his datapad across his desk to his lover, watching his lover carefully. Mitaka read the message and the specs given, and almost snorted in humor.

“The whole system sir?” he asked casually.

“Why not? We’ve never tried nine planets at once.”

“Will their sun do?”

“May as well. If not, go leech some off another nearby. I’m told their galaxy is quite far, far away.” Hux flashed him a small smile. “do it for me, Phel?”

“Rest assured, Tage,” Mitaka winked with confidence. “You’ll see the fire-show by the end of the day.”

“You’re too good to me,” Hux sighed, pulling him onto the desk.


	3. Intercoms and Admirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to the intercom announcements from General Hux in the Lego Star Wars video game (which is a gem, by the way).

_“What? No, I,_  no are you _joking? I’m a_  general…” 

A pause. 

“ _Ugh_  fine _,_   _would the owner of the TIE fighter parked in front of the oscillator access hatch in sector 47 please return to their ship and_  move  _it?”_

Mitaka covered his mouth in a barely suppressed giggle, his fellow bridge members doing very similar acts with little to no success. 

This happened from time to time. Of all the major budget cuts in the First Order military,  _intercoms_ were the primary victim. Frequencies bled across the navy and Starkiller freely more than anyone thought appropriate, and always had something entertaining.

If the frequencies were ever compromised by the Resistance, no one really cared. They never spoke of anything overly important, and only served one purpose to the accidental listeners: to hear General Hux’s eternal suffering. 

Everyone still remembered the interrogation incident:

 _“This is General Hux. All units should be on high alert for intruders. Anyone, and I mean_ anyone _who seems to be acting suspiciously, should immediately be detained and interrogated.”_

At this, the bridge shifted nervously and whispered among themselves of potential spies on the base. In about an hour, the worry abated to concern, but was short lived by the second follow up announcement.

 _“I wish to clarify the previous announcement to the benefit of_ any other Stormtroopers  _who might try to_  detain  _me:_  I. AM. EXEMPT.”

Mitaka recalled how everyone, including himself, had lost their composure completely. The entire bridge roared with laughter at the absolute absurdity of the situation. Though they had to give the troopers credit; he  _did_ say anyone. 

The image of Hux being dragged off kicking and screaming by some new cadets in the Stormtrooper program was one that was not likely to be forgotten soon.

Mitaka composed himself once more and returned his attention to his console. He tapped a few commands in to run a diagnostic of the starboard cannons when the intercom crackled on again. 

“What?  _No! No, that’s not…it’s not what you think! I-I was just updating files!”_

The bridge went to a standstill once more, the panicked tone a new addition to the list of emotions Hux gave over the intercom. No one had  _ever_  heard Hux in anything except cool collectiveness. 

_“N-No why would you say-“_

_“You’re nervous, General…”_ Kylo Ren’s Voice joined. 

Mitaka stiffened at the sound. If he was threatening Hux-

 _“Afraid your little_ admiration _will be made public?”_ the Knight continued.

 _“You will_ not _say anything; do you hear me?”_

 _“Oh no, no._ I _won’t say anything, General._ You _already have.”_

_“What? I have not-”_

A gasp and the intercom clicked off again. The only sound that remained was the hum of the engines and everyone holding their breath. In a instant, the collective crowd began whispering to one another about what could potentially be the admiration Hux was referring to. Theories flied more than the TIE fighters did, and each were crazier than the last.

The color pink? Aerobics? Ice cream? 

Mitaka swallowed and didn’t deem it necessary to join in on the open ponderings of gossip, and instead went back to his task at hand. 

When Hux returned to the  _Finalizer_ , the bridge managed to act nonchalant about the ordeal by not bringing it up at all. However, there was no doubt that Hux was a little more skittish around his officers, and hardly  _ever_  touched a console. Mitaka reasoned he was embarrassed he made a slip of a hand and revealed what was obviously a conspicuous predicament. 

He tried to give Hux reassurance by exchanging pleasantries and offering a space for him to take a closer look at his work instead of leaning over awkwardly, but that seemed to have the reverse effect. Hux merely nodded stiffly and made his rounds. Where Hux used to be open to a degree, he was now tightly shut up like a clam. 

Kylo Ren was  _not_  helping matters, either. Instead, he was goading Hux’s misery and embarrassment into the ground, and it obviously was stressing him to the point of physical evidence. Dark circles appeared, a subtle shake of his hands, and stars forbid a  _crease_  in his uniform jodhpurs. This was not to say that Kylo Ren was obvious about it, but he was playing a part. 

He would use the word “admiration” every chance he could, either by insult or in passing conversation. He would lean casually against Mitaka’s console when he spoke of his concern for Hux’s health and mental stability, sliding his hand across the console (which irritated Mitaka to no end). And possibly worst of all, at any point, mostly random, when Hux would make a strategy plan, the Knight would ask “what would your  _attachment_  think of such a plan?” 

Hux would visibly scour the room for a reaction, and thankfully the bridge caught on quick that Kylo was doing it to cause Hux grief. In addition, the crew’s want for gossip was less than the willingness to give the annoying force wielder any satisfaction.

Eventually, Mitaka had enough.

On a particularly stressful day, when he was dealing with rather delicate work on his console, Kylo Ren did his same routine of leaning against the console and covering up some of Mitaka’s work. What settled for Mitaka’s brash move was the visible flinch Hux gave when his oppressor mentioned “personal feelings” as a potential downfall. 

Mitaka, with no thought of the consequences at all, swept Kylo’s elbow out from under him, causing the knight to topple over the console. The contact made the surface shudder, giving a command, and firing one of the ventral cannons. Mitaka couldn’t take the smug grin off his face as Kylo Ren righted himself, only to be scolded by a steamy Hux. 

Eventually, after pointing fingers and trading nasty words, the Knight was banished from the bridge with a stomp in his step. Hux gave out a large sigh of relief when he disappeared, and turned to the heroic lieutenant.

“Thank you, Mitaka,” he said honestly, with great relief. “Though I would not suggest you do that in the future.”

“Do what, sir?” Mitaka asked innocently. Hux stared at his smiling face for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Dastardly…” he muttered before moving away. And Mitaka could not help but notice the extreme fondness in his voice, and let a smile of his own escape him. When Hux turned his head to look back, Mitaka didn't correct himself. And Hux in response returned the gesture.


	4. Poetic Reasons Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Poetic reasons. Hux writes poetry for "therapy". he is not happy with this idea, until suddenly he is.

**Poetry**

Why bother?

Therapy be damned.

What even is this?

“Write poems,” they said.

Ha!

Key to writing poetry:

Very.

Short.

Lines.

That make no sense.

Except when “interpreted”

Kriff.

This.

 

**How Dare You**

I was not aware you would be reading them.

I was not aware they were filed.

You will not file these.

I consider this private.

 

**Snarky**

Your lack of decorum disturbs me.

I think its private because it is my thoughts

Not because I am attached.

But for the sake of this exercise

Here is a true thought:

I am thinking about transfers

For a certain “therapist”.

 

**I Always Win**

Farewell.

So long.

Good luck handling cadets

With murderous intentions.

 

**Attempt**

What is the appeal?

What is this purpose?

It’s little more than an excuse

For bad grammar.

At least it’s easy to read.

 

**Pens**

Silver, black, and sleek.

One is more used

Than the others;

With its tarnished surface where

Loving fingers caress,

And words flow with

Underestimated emotion.

  

**Paper**

Flimsy and thin;

Useless. 

It flutters like a beating heart.

Others scrawl ugly marks upon its skin

And call it art.

 

**Small Mouth**

Lips, tongue, and teeth

Together they are harmony

Of words, sounds, and expression.

His is small.

By no means does it lack,

With its one sided curve

When pleased.

Perhaps the other side will lift

When being pleased.

I think of that small pair of lips

And dream of tearing it to shreds.

See my thorny intentions.

 

**Iris**

Little pools of color

That betray all forms of treachery.

They blink

And change color, size.

But the life is still there,

The lies are still there.

All are like this,

Except his.

Pools of life

Without the lie.

 

 

**Lovely**

Love

Ly.

Lovely.

How is this so?

He just is.

He is

lovely.

He is

Love.

He is

Ly.

He is

Not mine.


End file.
